Knock, Knock
by Kagome Chronicles
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the last woman on Earth. So, what happens when she hears a knock on the door...? (Not AU; post-anime) What will this new adventure bring as she's thrust into this the darkest journey of her life, filled with riddles and secrets, as the strange hand of fate guides her to her true destiny!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The End of the World**

 **Surprisingly, this is not an AU. This is a post-anime fic where Kagome never was able to return after three years. It's based on a two sentence horror story written by Frederick Brown that reads:**

 ** _The last man on Earth sat alone in a room. There was a knock on the door..._**

 **I had actually already published much of this story before, but after rereading it, I saw a lot more potential in it and I also saw a lot of places that could use some editing. So here is Knock, Knock Revised!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I also do not own Frederick Brown's quote.**

* * *

She never really knew what happened or why. For so long, she had lived a life that had morphed itself to be the spitting image of what every girl would have wanted. She had graduated high school and worked as a waitress to make some extra cash before heading off to university. She had many friends that she held dear, coupled with a social life that would scare the hell out of hardcore introverts. She stressed over tests, boys and her appearance. Dated a bit. Dyed her hair. Did some yoga. Developed a knack for taking pictures that would get her dozens of likes on instagram. She had almost completely transformed herself into a normal teenage girl.

But she couldn't move on from him. That was her fault. She had checked the well every three days, even if it was just to take a peek. There was always some hope that it would open again, and she could travel back to the Feudal Era. The one thing she had wanted more than to be normal was go back to Inuyasha.

It had been three years since Kagome was sucked in the Shikon Jewel with Naraku and won by wishing the jewel gone forever. Her 15 year old self had conquered one of the greatest villains the rest of the world will never know of, and she had done it with her best friend beside her. And, of course, it appeared that that time in her life that had long passed would have been the greatest adventure she would ever go on. I mean, what could possibly be more intense than traveling back in time to defeat demons? The answer that she always came up with was nothing.

But that was all besides the point now. She had been 15 when she had fallen through the well, thinking that the world she new was over; 15 when she saved it. But it was not until years after her victory that she would truly see her world disappear.

She had been 18 the end had begun.

And it had been on one of the many third days in her cycle that it happened. Her mother had asked for some help with dinner, but Kagome ignored her. Souta had wanted some help with summer work, and Kagome had ignored him, too. Gramps needed assistance at the stores, and, once again, she had just walked right by. It was the well she had been looking for. Hope had managed swelled up inside of her like a balloon, and she practically floated inside of the shrine, landing a mere inches away from the Bone Eater's Well, and had broke into an excited run to it and had leaned her head in to see if she could even just sense its powers. But, like every other time, the well had proved itself useless. It had died along with the jewel she supposed, and there was no way to resurrect it. She had felt nothing but the plain atmosphere around her, the blandness that came with staring into such an ordinary, lackluster well.

But on that day, she had found herself drenched in her sadness. She had curled next to the well, pretending the outside world didn't exist, shutting her eyes so hard that it hurt. She had usually been able to pick herself up from the disappointment, but had found that she just couldn't anymore. If a weight had been lifted, it had fallen back on her, and she had felt herself wishing away the world just to have Inuyasha back. Dreariness had filled the room the same way water fills a cup, and she had made the discovery that it had been making it hard to breathe all the same.

And, after a few minutes had passed, she had sunken so low, practically flirting with insanity. Her fingers had dug into the wood of the well, and she hadn't been able to stop thinking to herself that she would never let go. Her mind had found itself on the edge of real consciousness after the lines of reality and the depths of her depression had blurred as if it had been erased. Her nails had dug deeper and deeper into it. Her quiet thoughts that had been floating like lines of text in her head had turned into screams. And those screams, after moments of uncontrollable noise had punctured the atmosphere, had turned into her repetitive whispers.

"Save me. Save me. Save me." She hadn't found herself capable of stopping the monotone murmurs as the unexplainable sorrow filled mania had taken control of her mind. It had almost been automatic.

And something peculiar had happened as she had been drowning herself in a depression induced tears and lunacy. The well doors had closed, and all the outside light had faded as the shadows covered them. The soft breeze that had been flying in to play with her dark strands and caress her soft skin had disappeared and left like it was the last bit of something real she could have clung to. She had, for a moment, felt nothing.

Kagome had heard screams. She knew she did. She had heard crashes and explosions and calls for help. And they had registered as they were in her head. And yet, her nails had only dug further into the well, and she had continued to murmur as if nothing was happening. Her eyes had remained closed, her body had pressed even harder against the wood, refusing to part from it. And she remained that way until her tears put her to sleep.

And when she had woken up, she hadn't really known why she had been so attached to the Bone Eater's Well that day. In fact, when she had risen, she had found it painfully easy to move away from it, ready to continue her day as she planned, shoving Inuyasha into the back of her mind. It had felt to her as though the frenzy she had been caught in hadn't even really happened. She had only partially remembered the loud noises she had heard from inside the shrine during her short-lived period of madness. When she opened the shrine doors, those screams and explosions didn't even seem important. She assumed they were imagined.

Kagome Higurashi learned all too soon that they weren't.

Her house had been a mess. Broken plates, drawers pulled out, clothes and furniture all around about as if a hurricane had come into her home just to cause terror and destruction. But there hadn't been a single soul in sight.

She had spent the following three days wandering the depths of the Japan. Looking for just one person. No matter who. She would have been fine with absolutely anyone.

But she never did.

All she had found was a city that looked like it was planning an evacuation. Everything had appeared to be left in a rush, making Kagome feel as though she had missed some sort of agreement among all people that they would all just drop everything and leave. Front doors had been left open. Everything unlocked. Suitcases had been left open on lawns. Cars were crashed into streetlights.

But the most nonsensical discovery had been that there were no bodies. Not dead. Not alive. Just nothing. There hadn't been a way for Kagome to know what happened. She just knew that it did.

However, that was five years ago. Kagome Higurashi was twenty-three years old now, living as the last woman on Earth in the same Higurashi home. She had no hope for any change. She had tried to communicate with any remaining people using radios, phones and computers, but never got a response. But she had made the startling discovery that electricity hadn't gone out, even years after. It was almost like something was keeping it going, though she had visited the electrical plants and found no one.

No channels worked, all website servers were down, and the radio only gave back static. But she was able to spend most of her time watching old movies and shows. Which is all she did lately. Watch movies and cry.

And after watching some romantic comedy, she ran up to her room, closed and locked the door, and cried. She locked the door whenever she went into her room. She locked it when she slept and when she was just hanging around. And it was only her room door that she locked. She didn't know why. Perhaps it made her feel like old times when she didn't want Souta bothering her. But she never went into her room without locking and closing the door behind her.

Even so, today was a normal day for her now. And she cried into her pillow nonetheless, letting doubts and self-blame enter into her mind. When nothing was ever happening, and no one was ever around, the darker thoughts found an easier path into the mind. It happened frequently, and it happened mercilessly. Movies gave her a nice reprieve, but they also made her fraught with the sadness that her life would never consist of even the simplest joys she saw on screen. No hanging out with friends. No endearing moments with family. No lover to grow old with.

 _This is my punishment. I was never able to let Inuyasha go, so my family had to deal with my obsession with the well. I wasn't there for them. And now I'm here by myself._

She whimpered quietly, not that it mattered. She knew she could scream if she wanted. She could yell at the emptiness and it wouldn't matter. No one would ever be there to hear it.

And yet, she continued to be quiet. To speak quietly to herself. To whisper 'excuse me' if she burped. She didn't like sneezing loud. If she laughed, she covered her mouth to muffle it. It wasn't even automatic, it was purposeful. And none of it made any sense. It was logically unnecessary. But she did it anyways.

 _I will never let go, either. Even if I never check the well again, he will always be on the back of my mind. And I will continue to be punished for all eternity._

As she stayed miserably sprawled out on her bed for a period of time that she didn't bother keeping track of, she took in the sounds of nature, listening to the wind shake the trees. Her eyes connected with the white of her ceiling, but her mind checked out visually and she just let herself exist for a bit in attempt to soothe her miserable soul. The whistling of the wind provided her with the softest whisper, almost as if it was a sentient being itself talking to her. And as her ears focused on the noises, she couldn't help but notice little thumps coming from downstairs.

They were like footsteps.

She sat up, taking in a deep breath as she pressed the palms of her hands into her mattress, filled with uncertainty. She bit her bottom lip, moving it around in between her teeth as her gaze made its way to the door. Yes, the locked door across the room. The one that kept her concealed inside these walls. She exhaled softly as the thumps continued below her.

 _I must be going crazy now. Though it's long overdue... Maybe I'll just ignore it. Nothing is down there. No one will ever be down there._

But the steps continued and continued. The creaks of the stairs rang through her room and she gripped her blankets tight in her sweaty hands. No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, they weren't going away. In fact, they were getting closer.

And they came. And they came. Until they were so close that Kagome held her breath. And then, they stopped. Quiet filled the room again. She exhaled in relief. Nothing was out there. Nothing could be out there. Everyone was dead and gone.

And she continued to listen to the shaking of the trees, daydreaming about nothing.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Now, her life stopped. And it flashed white as she processed the noise that just violated her ears. Her breath sped up, and she gripped onto her chest, thinking nothing but gibberish, confused and unable to satisfy that confusion. She couldn't help the denial that was exploding inside of her. She was the last person on Earth. There couldn't exist another who would knock on her door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Maybe it was God coming down to finally collect her soul. Perhaps it was the devil ready to drag her to hell.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

She flinched a bit, keeping her eyes glued to the bedroom door. The bed creaked as she moved and she cursed herself for it. She wasn't sure if she was ready for whoever was out there to know for sure that she was here.

No, she wasn't.

And yet, she found herself standing. Moving closer to the door. The knob began to shake as though whoever was on the other side was desperately trying to open it. But she didn't stop. She kept moving until she was face to face with the door.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

She reached for the knob...

 **I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I know, no one likes cliffhangers. Though, I am excited to get the next chapter up.**

 **Now, I don't want to make this fic too predictable. So, I'll be working on that. Review and let me know who you think is behind the door!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** **Surprises**

 **Ready to find out what's behind the door?**

 **Hope you all like this chapter!**

As she felt the cold metal of the knob, she hesitated, as if her reservations had left her stuck in this moment of uncertainty. Kagome heard the footsteps. She heard the reality-breaking knocking on her door. And she hesitated. No voice had called forward, revealing the identity of the intruder. The house had been void of any voices or whispers, leaving an endless amount of possibilities for what could possibly be beyond this point. She had no idea what she would find.

She narrowed her eyes, almost wishing she could see through the wood of the door and take a peek. Her hand was shaking and her nasal breathing had intensified, chest rising and falling dramatically as she focused her attention back on the shiny, silver knob that her fingers still wrapped around like a snake squeezing its pray. She was unsure why she waiting, but couldn't help but feel her insides refuse the idea of opening the door. Maybe it was a human thing to fear the unknown, and this was one mystery she had no clues on. Maybe death. Maybe God. Maybe the devil himself.

 _What does it matter who is behind this door? Aren't I tired of this loneliness? ... There is no reason for me to hesitate. The life I'm living... it's just not worth protecting at all costs._

She steadied herself. Her front teeth pressed against her bottom lip with nervousness etched in her expression. She had flirted with the idea of finding someone again, never allowing herself to get too attached but letting the idea still linger in the back of her mind. And the time had arrived after five years of purposeless loneliness. And yet, she still hesitated.

The knocks had stopped a while ago, leaving nothing but the loud silence to ring in Kagome's ears. The pressure of the situation was building like heavy snowfall on the roof of a house. She had been standing there for a few minutes with her hand on the knob. She hadn't heard the unknown person leave. No more footsteps. No more sounds but the rustling of the trees.

 _Maybe I did imagine this. Maybe I'll find nothing behind this door._

The idea of being met with disappointing emptiness frightened her almost as much as the other possibilities, and she felt a shiver run up her spine like fingertips grazing the skin ever so lightly. But she knew she could never hide behind her door forever. Leaving her room was inevitable unless she planned on dying of hunger in her bed. And that didn't seem like the best way to go out after all this time. So, she slowly turned the knob, hearing the click as it automatically unlocked. Time had slowed a bit. She could feel her movements drag on.

As the ticks on some non-existent clock continued to move at a lesser pace, Kagome found that she had turned the knob all the way. Her wrist had rotated completely, and she contemplated letting go and just locking the door again to preserve her time. But she wouldn't, and she couldn't stand there for much longer. All that was left to do was pull the door open.

This was it. She had made it this far. She had heard the knocks, journeyed to the door and turned the knob.

She pulled slowly at first, them all at once, shutting the lids of eyes closed, shielding herself for one last moment before her life was changed again. She heard the door rip open and slam into the wall, creating a thud. There was no doubt that it was open, and whatever had knocked was now face to face with her. She could feel the stare on her skin, the shadow covering her small frame. The soft breaths.

 _Breaths? Whatever it is, it breaths. Does the devil need to breath? Does God? Maybe whatever this is... is alive just like me..._

And at first, she did nothing. She heard her heart beat like a quickened drum, off beat and loud. She felt nothing but the air around her, which felt to have thickened. However, she kept her eyes closed. Waiting until the moment she would have to open them. Waiting until this new arrival backed her into a corner and forced her to acknowledge this. Until she couldn't hide the truth any longer.

But she didn't expect this.

"Kagome. My murderer. We meet again." A familiar voice slithered into her unexpecting ears. It was deep, almost like a hiss, but not so much threatening. No, this clever toned voice didn't appear to be hiding any malice behind it. In fact, it seemed amused.

And suddenly, just like that, she just knew who it was.

"Naraku..." Her eyes flashed open, vision blurry at first. But as the view pieced itself together, she found herself face to face with the same man she thought she killed eight years ago. Black, mangled locks fell almost to the floor, and his small, red eyes pierced through to her. It was the same paled skin, the same body he took from Kagewaki, and the same serious and cold demeanor he had held during her time trying to stop him. But it all seemed so long ago as he stood in front of her now, his gaze unwavering as he watched her. He did not seem in the least bit angry.

"Yes. It is me." He shook his head, "Ironic it is that fate have us here again. The last person in the world you thought you'd see again. Undoubtedly, the last you wanted to see." He spoke simply, sounding no longer like the villain he had been.

Kagome blinked, trying to make sense of this. Naraku should have died almost 500 years ago. And by her wish, too. When Kagome wished the jewel away back in the Feudal Era, he should have perished along with it. In fact, his death was something she had been completely certain of. And yet, here he was, standing in front of her the same way he had been all that time ago. Not a scratch on him, not a sign that he had even been damaged by her.

 _This can't be good. Naraku is greedy killer... And all he had ever coveted after letting his soul get devoured by demons was power. Why is he here now? What does he want?_

She contemplated that he was here to kill her. That maybe he in fact had been behind this entire tragedy, and it was all just a means to her suffering. Perhaps he had been seeking revenge since his downfall had been largely due to her. She made the wish that no one else could. In the end, it was her who had conquered evil. And while some of the blame could be put on Inuyasha, who had been the hero for most of the journey, the finality of it all had been brought by her. She thought about it thoroughly, picking it apart, knowing that logically, it made sense.

 _I was his enemy. When we were inside the jewel, his greatest desire was to see me in pain. Of course, he fits the profile of a man motivated enough to do this to me..._

She raised an eyebrow, trying to maintain a confident exterior, though investigating him through thought. Her breathing was steady now, chest rising and falling at a 1, 2 pace. She leaned her head to the side, almost wanting to confirm this suspicion. Yes, Kagome Higurashi wanted him to be the mass killer of the world. She would finally have the answers to the questions that have been ever so present in her life, mocking her to no end. It would make sense, and she could be satisfied.

But she couldn't see it. It was the part of her she couldn't squish that wouldn't accept it.

 _I feel... beyond that accusation. I have known it was the jewel that fueled a great rage inside of him. The evil that existed within it manipulated him. It needed him to hate me so that our battle could sustain its life... But he's just not that man anymore._

"I want to hate you, Naraku." She sighed, "I want to blame you for this, because you've been a monster. I want to use you to satisfy my need to know what happened to this world... But you've been at peace, haven't you?"

A soft smile graced his pale skin, and he shut his eyes, almost as though he was enjoying the thoughts in his head, "Yes, girl. I have." He seemed to reminisce for a small moment, the muscles in his body relaxing. And while she should have been happy that he was here, and that he was no longer evil, his appearance here begged more questions than it answered. And she already had enough on her plate so far. If it wasn't him, then what did end the world all those years ago? And why is he here now if he had nothing to do with it? It was all too strange.

"You see, after you wished the jewel away and escaped to your era, the powers of the jewel, now with no vessel, escaped to the place it new best." He began, walking inside of the room and looking around as he spoke, "This place was the Bone Eater's Well. I suppose it went there to return you home, but it lingered, and my soul did with it."

Kagome curiously eyed the man. She knew that she had indeed been returned to her time after destroying the jewel forever, but she had always assumed that its powers had disappeared as well. Dissipated with the ending of the physical jewel itself. Could it be that perhaps while the jewel itself was gone from the world, its powers remained in existence? It was created by the battle raging on between Midoriko and a powerful dragon yokai, so shouldn't it have ended with them? Or maybe the power of the shikon jewel had separated from its original source, becoming its own entity. It wasn't entirely impossible.

"This energy went dormant. Quiet. Almost as if in a deep sleep. But I was awake in conscious thoughtfulness, existing in peace as a silent spirit." He continued, "I was somewhat aware of the happenings in this world. I could hear faint voices, mostly yours, but I never let them interrupt my peace. So, I've been resting, in neither heaven nor hell, yet surrounded by tranquility."

Kagome dashed her gaze to the floor, now trying to process what he was saying. Naraku had just stopped moving and, too, was focused out her window, eyeing something in the distance. Almost like a daydream in the sky. And perhaps he was dreaming about his time of peace and solitude.

"So... you're saying that, though the jewel itself was gone, the energy basically transferred to the well?" She wondered, though it was more for clarification to ease her mild disbelief. She'd been at that well so many times and hadn't felt anything.

He chucked, "Yes, Kagome. It's been there, sleeping... But something peculiar happened years ago..." He maneuvered his gaze back to her, "There was a disruption in my peace. One that woke up the power within the well. One that I couldn't ignore..."

"You're talking about the disappearance of everyone else in the world..." She muttered, remembering the oddities of that day. The temporary psychosis that she could never understand.

"Yes. I remember hearing whispers of your name, Kagome. The spirit of the jewel's power... was calling to you." Naraku bit his lip, "I remember sensing the destruction that was happening throughout the world. But most of all, I remember you."

"Me?" She was taken back by this. She didn't recall ever seeing Naraku that day. She never even felt him.

"Kagome, I heard you that day. You kept asking for someone to save you over and over. So, we held onto you. I reached out and found your spirit, and I knew it was you. I-I guess I wanted to make amends." He balled his fists, gulping, "I answered your calls and I beckoned your spirit close. And I held it there until the world fell silent... Until I felt the energy around me go dormant again. And then, I let you go."

Kagome, mouth agape, found that her mind was racing far too quickly for to reach out and grab onto a coherent thought. So, she stood trying to piece together the fragments of the story she now had. She survived because of Naraku, who had heard her by the well and had kept her safe from whatever destruction was going on. It wasn't a punishment from any God for never being able to let Inuyasha go. In fact, even though she still didn't know why anything happened, at least she knew it wasn't her fault.

"I wonder if maybe you would have been better off not saved. Though we know not the fate of the rest of the world, perhaps it's better than this lonely life you've been living..." He commented, taking note of how quiet and desolate the area was, "But that is besides the point. It wasn't entirely my call anyways. You were already being called to the well. I just helped." He turned back towards her, eyeing her in her place, surprised at just how put together she was considering her circumstances. Humans were social beings, as he knew them, so he expected the girl to have gone mad from her loneliness. But here she was, coherent enough to understand everything, as she nodded and continued to contemplate everything.

"I-I don't know what to say..." She whispered, looking deep into his red eyes, "...But, it still doesn't explain why you're here. Or...or what happened that day..."

Again, Naraku seemed to sigh in irritation. Though it wasn't directed at her.

"I spend much of my time after that trying to figure out what had happened that day myself. I sensed so much devastation... But could never get a clear understanding of what caused it or why..." He growled, "All I know is that I woke up at the bottom of the well earlier, alive and well, with a message to give to you."

"A message?" She leaned her head to the side, curiously.

He nodded his head, "It was as if it was implanted into my brain. I don't recall being told. What is for certain is that I woke up somehow knowing that I had to tell you this. Perhaps it is from the energy of the jewel..." He trailed off, seemingly stumped by the mystery as well.

"What is it, Naraku?! She almost demanded, sounding somewhat desperate. All she could think was that the message must be some sort of clue to figuring out what happened. And if she could figure that out, maybe she could fix everything. Or at least find some sort of peace for herself. The end of the world had always been the one thing she couldn't make sense of. She had made sense of demons, half-demons, spiritual powers and even ancient magic. She had even made sense of her time travel during her adventurous days. But she could not make sense of how all the people in the world could have disappeared without a trace.

Naraku eyebrows furrowed together, and he seemed to be stressed, "There is no context to it, Kagome. I am hoping you know what it means."

"Just tell me!" She knew he was stalling, and his refusal to say it immediately had her wondering what in the hell this message was, and how much use it would have to her. _But no matter what it is, it's gotta be important. People don't just come back from the dead for nothing. The message definitely has to do with that day._

He only sighed, "He is here."

 **Well, I hope you're liking it so far! I love the idea of bringing back past villains as allies. I've always wondered what Naraku would be like without his desire to have the jewel.**

 **When I first began the thought process for this fic, I did consider having Sango or Shippo appear. I just couldn't find a good enough connection for them to have with the general story of Kagome being the last woman on Earth. Although, they were good guesses!  
I obviously thought about Inuyasha as well, but after I wrote this chapter, I realized that Inuyasha wouldn't knock on the door. He'd probably call for her or try to jump through the window, so it felt out of character.  
So the more I thought about where to take this fic, Naraku fit more as the character I want Kagome to start off with.**

 **Hmm... so what does this message mean? Is it from the well? I guess everyone will have to wait to find out! Hope you're all liking it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies**

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry! I don't have a good excuse for this! But I hope it's still good!**

Kagome found her bed and slumped into a hunched sitting position, her forehead cradled in the palms of her hands. She hadn't said anything to Naraku after he revealed his message. Instead, she had resigned herself to an empty state. She was mentally confused, beating herself up. For what? She had no clue. She had no idea what to think. No idea what to do. She couldn't even muster up words to say to Naraku.

And he could see the pained expression on herself that looked like a portrait of disappointment and self-targeted frustration painted with a fine brush. He huffed.

"I take it you do not know what this message means." He crossed his arms, feeling as though his awakened state was somewhat wasted on some silly message. It was clear that it hadn't triggered any sort of positive reaction, and that the 'he' in which the message refers to is still unknown. And while he felt the smallest tinge of sympathy for the girl before him, it didn't compare to the general irritation he felt with the source of the message, who couldn't apparently be bothered for more details.

Kagome lifted her head from her hands, still seeming somewhat upset, "You know, I should be happy. Even if I don't know the who, at least I know that there is a who out there." She shook her head, "And yet, I feel as though I'm one step back from where I was... I was used to isolation and hopelessness, and now I have hope for answers that are right out of reach..." She could just picture her head reaching upwards towards something, her fingers brushing against her prize, but still not being able to get a hold on it.

"Well, I don't even know who implanted this cursedly vague message in my head, so don't get your hopes up. It could be nothing. It could be something. But it seems there is nothing that you can do right now to find out." He mumbled in the same gruffy tone. Pessimistic lines were etched above his furrowed brows.

"What do you mean nothing? I can go looking! I can investigate!" She protested, detesting his theory that all she had to do was sit still and wait for whoever it was to find her. What if he's not even looking for her? Then it could take years before they bump into each other. What would be the point of the message, anyways, if she wasn't supposed to act on it?

Naraku growled, "Idiot, there is a whole world of possibilities and you think you can investigate? I was sent to deliver you this, it'd be wise to wait for fate to give you the next clue when it sees fit."

With that, the black haired man turned to leave, his movements fluid and sure. He didn't even look back at the woman as he passed through the doorway, satisfied with his message deliverance, but not feeling inclined to remain there any longer to aid in her thoughtful investigation. She watched him leave, somewhat still in her blank state of confusion, unsure of what he was doing fully. But becoming aware that if she just let him go, she wouldn't find out. And the farther the demon strayed, the wider her eyes became with that realization swimming inside of her.

"Hey! W-Where are you going?" Kagome scrambled off of her bed and rushed over to the doorway to see him already half-way down the stairs. He didn't respond, though, but rather gracefully continued descending at a fixed pace. She watched him with stillness for a bit, trying to figure out why he was leaving just as suddenly as he came.

But when she couldn't figure it out and he disappeared from view in his trek to the back door, she quickly rushed down the stairs to catch up, still wholesomely confused.

"Naraku? Naraku, where are you going?" She asked again, this time not stopping in her tracks. He had made it a few steps out of the house before she grabbed onto his shoulders. He flinched but remained stoic in his expression.

She growled, "Hey! I'm not gonna let you ignore me, you got that? Where are you going?"

This time, he reacted, turning calmly though it was clear that he was a bit irritated, "I'm going to the well to see if I can die again and get back to my eternal peace." It was simple to him, and he stated it in the most matter-of-fact way he could.

"You're gonna try to kill yourself?" She questioned, appalled at the response.

He shrugged, "Well, I guess I'm not opposed to it."

"You're supposed to help me!" She protested, putting both hands on her hips and leaning forward in anger. She squared her at at him, feeling partly betrayed that he would show up and just leave.

"I'm not _supposed_ to do anything. Now, quit annoying me so I can rest." He tried to turn back towards the shrine, his lips twisted into a frown now, but was stopped by the priestess who grabbed his wrist and pulled.

"You're not going anywhere! Even if I have to drag you, you're helping me." She pulled hard, preventing him from turning his back to her, "I've been through hell here alone, so your eternal peace can wait a bit." Her bottom lip was sticking out in a childish pout as she pulled his arm like she was playing tug-of-war. Her brows furrowed together both in agitation and in focus as he put her strength into keeping him in place. Naraku would have been amused at the effort she put in, seeing as she was concentrating wholly on using what little strength she had to make her stay.

"Kagome, I may not be the monster I was, but I will rip that tongue out of your mouth if that's what it takes for you to shut up." Swinging the arm she was latched to, he shoved her to the ground and kept moving, now at a quicker pace, to the well. He didn't even bother to check if she was okay after the display, but just hoped it was enough to end her tantrum.

She fell in a sitting position, a bit shocked that he did that, but not phased by it like he had hoped. She quickly jumped to her feet in pursuit of him again, this time with a little bit more determination in every step she took. Her eyes were glazed over with a sort of fiery passion she hadn't felt in years as she eyed the back of his head. A sort of passion she hadn't felt in so long.

"I thought you wanted to make amends!" She shouted, hands balled into trembling fists.

"I did by saving your shitty life. Though I can't say I don't regret it now." He grumbled, feet dragging along until he met the well doors and pushed them open. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the well, knowing that it was the vessel of the Shikon's dormant powers. And knowing that it was his place of rest.

Although, his contentment didn't last long as he surveyed the room a bit. What he saw quickly caused him to lift an eyebrow, and remain still in his place.

"Naraku! You can't just leave-" Kagome barged in and stopped when she realized the spider demon was heavily concentrated on something in the room. She maneuvered around him and stood at his side, quickly following his gaze and finding a small, decorative jewelry box placed against the well.

"D-Did you put that there?" She cautiously asked, not recognizing the small box from her late grandfather's collection. There was an aura of unfamiliarity surrounding it.

Neither removed their gaze from the box.

"No, I'm afraid not." He replied, in a toneless voice.

The box was gold with an eye engraved into the center of the lid, as well as a engraved wave border around the lid and up and down the corners of the box. It was quite pretty in its simplicity, although still creepy.

Kagome took the first step forward towards the mysterious object, moving slow at first but gaining speed. Naraku raised his hand in protest.

"Kagome, you don't just walk up to mysteriously placed objects you stupid-!" Naraku was quickly quieted by her dominating shush. In truth, the priestess was not concerned with the dangers. If Naraku's message was true, it meant that someone or something put the message in his head in the first place. And that same being must have also placed the box on the ground. Not to mention, she gave up fearing danger when her life became what it was, which was less than worth protecting at all costs. Especially when there was a chance for something good to finally happen to her.

She knelt down on one knee in front of the box and completed one last visual analysis, her breathing steady but each beat intense. She blinked, looking for any detail she may have missed. Any answers she could find before even touching the object.

But she found nothing of the sort. Just vague designs on a gold box sitting on the ground.

So, she picked it up, feeling it on the skin of her palms more, becoming more attuned with her senses and still looking for some sort of hidden clues.

"Kagome, be smart. Be cautious." He warned again, steadily watching her movements.

"I'm not an idiot. Stop being so scared and shaky about this!" She turned back towards him, shooting him a look of defiance, "There is literally nothing else we can do but open this."

And he knew she was right. There was not a middle option between opening it and leaving it alone. And if some otherworldly being put it there, it was clear that they wanted to communicate something to them. Ignoring it would not mean being left alone. This mysterious entity would not giving up. No, ignoring it wouldn't do anything, and they both, even him, had some curiosity about what was going on.

Kagome stood back up and walked back towards her former enemy, box in hand, and faced him. The golden object was sitting in the palm of her hand, while the other hand rested on the lid.

"Here goes nothing." She murmured.

And she lifted the lid off of the box, her eyes squinted for fear of what she might find inside.

But there was nothing but a small, rolled up scroll peacefully resting inside. No tricks. No monsters. No black smoke. Just a scroll. And it sat lifelessly in there, dashing away any of the demon's concerns.

"Look Naraku!" Kagome quickly handed the box over to him while pulling out the little message, "This must be another hint!"

He groaned in annoyance, though he was partly relieved that there was nothing malicious hiding inside. Still, despite his curiosity, he wasn't interested in being part of this mystery and desired the peace and tranquility he had in his death. And he had the sneaking suspicions that his wants would be ignored by the feisty little priestess, who was adamant on figuring everything out together.

Kagome took a peek up at him while she unrolled the paper, ready to read its contents and begin solving the riddle of who Naraku's message was referring to. In fact, she was hoping that she would find the answers to everything. Or at least a name. Something that could get her started on whatever fate had in store for her.

She peered down to find cursive handwriting scribbled across the discolored page.

"Jump to the Mother City." She raised an eyebrow at the note.

"What the hell does that mean? What the hell is the Mother City?" Naraku growled, irritated with the lack of direct answers and clear communication. He knew better than to expect that the girl would know what this was. Given his luck, she wouldn't have the slightest clue. It had appeared that whatever was trying to talk to them enjoyed their frustrations, especially his. He looked over at the Kagome, who just shook her head.

"I...have no idea..." She sighed and looked up to him, seeing the annoyance swirl in his red orbs.

"Of course you don't. Why the hell would you? Perhaps fate is just toying with you at this point." He rolled his eyes, hands on his hips.

"No one's just toying with anyone. Something happened here, back when everyone disappeared." She looked down at the message as she spoke, becoming increasingly sure of herself, "And I don't know what it was. And I don't know why. But now, there's a chance to get some answers. I... don't care how vague this message is. Because this is bigger than us just being annoyed. The whole world died in some mysterious way."

"Everyone dies, Kagome." Naraku spit out unsympathetically, his cynical response almost automatic. However, he couldn't help that agree that whatever happened was bigger than anything that had ever taken place in the history of the world.

"No. It's more than that. It's not just about people dying. It's about how. It's about _why._ " She quickly lifted her head to meet his gaze, "And we're gonna figure it out."

 **Anyone wanna guess what the riddle means?**

 **I have big plans for this fic so please comment and let me know what you think so far! I can't wait to write the next one so review, review, review! I take all comments into consideration to write the best chapters I can!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
